Colors
by Darth Bongo
Summary: Pink, Joanne decided, simply wasn't her.


Written for speedrent. Reviews would be great and fantastic.

* * *

Pink, Joanne decided, simply wasn't her. After all, her favorite color should represent who she was. Pink had served her well enough for the first ten years of her life, but it was getting rather old and perhaps it was time for a change. Besides, every young girl loves pink at some point. There was no originality in it. 

Joanne quickly and methodically removed all clothes with any pink on them from her closet. Once Joanne decided she didn't like something, it was promptly and precisely removed from her life. This did not leave her much. The fact is that most clothes bought for ten year old girls will almost always have at least a shred of pink on them. Besides that, there was the matter of who Joanne was. She had always been a fairly obsessive child and when she loved something she committed to it heart and soul, no matter how small or stupid her love is. Her parents, initially worried about this trait, were relieved to learn that these obsessions faded quickly and Joanne soon moved on to her next love.

As she neatly folded her remaining clothes and placed them on her shelf, Joanne pondered what her new favorite color should be. Purple was too fluffy and too much like the color she had just abandoned. That idea, and all purple articles of clothing, was quickly discarded.  
Blue was calm, tranquil, simple. The more Joanne thought about it, the more she decided against it. Joanne was rarely calm or tranquil. Her mind was buzzing with ideas and oftentimes she was the first to voice her opinion in a debate. Even if she wasn't supposed to be a part of that debate. The color blue, and several pairs of jeans, were tossed out.

Orange was briefly considered, but years of watching pumpkins get disemboweled had turned Joanne off orange and Halloween. Yellow was rejected because of Joanne's fear of bees and magenta was chucked out because Joanne had difficulty pronouncing it's name. Black, white, and green were kicked out as well because Joanne just got a bad vibe from them.

Of the remaining colors in her closet, one color was perfect for Joanne: brown. It is often overlooked, a shame really as brown had a wonderful feeling about it. One shade could remind you so much of the bark of a tree, you could feel the roughness and smell the leaves when you looked at it. Another one would bring to mind the smell of coffee. Other colors were bright and flashy and demanded attention, while brown was content to sit quietly and smile at anyone who looked at them. Brown was perfect for Joanne. Yet…

She kept looking at a red shirt of hers. Red represented fire, spontaneity, passion, and sexuality. Joanne wasn't completely sure what sexuality was, but from what she did know about it, red definitely seemed to work well with sexuality. Joanne, however, did not fit red, even though she wanted to. Joanne wasn't spontaneous. Every argument, every statement, every sentence, no matter how small and common, had to be carefully thought out before Joanne voiced it. Even something simple, like picking a new favorite color, wasn't done on the spur of the moment. She sighed and folded the shirt up and put it next to the other rejected clothes.

When she was older and dating Maureen, Joanne would look back to that day when she appointed brown as her favorite color. She'd remember her mother asking her just why Joanne had felt the urge to throw away all her clothes except a brown sweater. She'd remember just how frustrated her father was when she informed him that the room he had painted pink last month simply had to be redone in brown. But mostly, she would look back and remember her thoughts about red and how she had much she had liked it and everything it stood for. And on certain moments, like when she was helping Maureen wash honey out of her hair, she would think with humor about how she hadn't picked red, but she ended up with red anyway. No one was the personification of red like Maureen. Maureen represented fire, spontaneity, passion, and, oh yes, definitely sexuality.


End file.
